Indecent Proposal CxS
by BrandNewMe
Summary: AU..He once was her whole world until he destroyed ut, not 3 years later, hes back with a proposal she cant refuse, no matter how much she wants to. She knows playing with fire can only get you burned.. Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Im thinking about starting a new story but I dont know if you guys will like it, so I'll just leave you guys a sypnosis of what its about and you guys review and tell me if you want me continue it lol. The story is really based on a book I read almost 2 years ago but I forgot the name, if you recognize it please dont sue lol.**

*** DIsclaimer* I own nothing.**

********************************************************************

Sypnosis

A long time ago, Chad Dylan Cooper was everything to the Super Model Sonny Monroe, that is until he broke her heart and she left him. Now, Sonny is in desperate need of money for her mother and whos there to find out, none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad finds the perfect opportunity to get her back, but under his conditions and control. Having no choice left, Sonny accepts, but will she be able to leave withoouth her heart broken once again?

*********************************************************************

**Its much better, but I couldnt remember the exact sypnosis, but it was something close to this. This story is really sweet so Review if you want me to continue. **


	2. Her Worst Nightmare

Chad couldnt believe all the luck he had as he read the newspaper. Apparently, little Ms. Sonny Monroe was having some financial problems and was being blamed for stealing money that was suppose to go to charity. Well, that was just perfect. Now she would have to do what he asked her, at least, if she wanted to get out of the huge problem she was in. He couldnt understand why she she had ever left him. It didnt matter anymore though, because pretty soon he was going to have everything he wanted from her.

" Josh, find out everything you can about Allison Monroe and get me an address, fast" I told my personal assisstant. He nodded and got right to it. I smired, there was no way in hell she was getting away from me again.

*************************************************************

Sonny couldnt believe what was happening. She was being accused of stealing and she was officialy broke from all her modeling money. She paced around in her small apartment. Its not that she didnt know how to manage her money, its just that her mother always kept asking her for money and she couldnt deny her anything. Her mother swore that she was sick and that her new husband needed a very expensive treatment for his illness, which prevented him from working. So every month, she would give her pretty much everything she had to help her out. And now truly didnt know what to do. What happened had turned into a scandal and none of the banks would make her a loan. She truly didnt steal though, she had actaully participated to raise funds for it, but that didnt matter to them.

She heard her phone ring and headed towards the living room. She saw the caller ID and recognize her mothers number.

" Hey mom" Sonny answered

" Sonny, honey, do you have the money for the treatment yet, you know that John has cancer and every minute we spend not getting his treatment makes it worse for him darling" she replied. Sonny sighed, that was just so like her mom.

" No mom, I dont have it yet, but I will " Sonny answered her.

" Oh honey, John gets worse everday, but you know he sees you like his daughter. And I feel so sick honey, I swear that if something happens to him, I will die. I feel so depressed allready and sometimes I feel like I could just kill myself Sonny" My mom sobbed into the phone. Sonny felt her heart sting, she loved her mother more then anything and couldnt stand her being sad or hurt.

" Mom please dont say that, look I promise I will do anything I have to, to get you the money for the treatment and for yourself ok. I promise I will, but please dont be so sad, just leave it to me and Ill fix things here, no matter what, I promise" Sonny told her mother.

" Ok honey, I trust you and I love you " She said before she hanged up. Sonny sighed, and she swore to herself that she would do anything she could to get her mom that money. She didnt know how soon she would regret those exact words.

Sonny was startled when she heard a knock on her door, she turned around and saw her clock marked 11;32 pm. Who the heck would be knocking at her her door at this time?

She headed over to the door and opened it withouth even bothering to check who it was. Huge Mistake. There, standing at her front door was her worst nightmare...

Chad Dylan Cooper

Sonny was shocked. She couldnt believe he would actually have the indecency to knock on her door. Chad saw her and smirked to himself, as if laughing at some inner joke.

" What are you doing here?" She almost shrieked, she scolded at herself, she had to be strong, specially in front of him.

" Is that the first thing your going to say to me after you left me? No, 'how are you'?" He taunted her.

" Well, you seem perfectly fine to me, so again what do you want" She answered him, proud of herself for sounding stronger.

" Well, Im fine, and you seem even finer than you did before" he stated, while he ran one of his fingers down her arm. Sonny immediately jumped away from him.

" Dont touch me, and tell me what you want so you can get out " She scowled him

" Tsk Tsk Sonny, you shouldnt be mean to me, after Im coming down here full of good will to help you"

" Get to the point Chad, what do you want" Sonny insisted

" Well, I heard that you are having some economic and social problems, and I just HAD to come help my little _Sonshine_" he answered me with a smirk. I cringed at the nickname, thats what he had called me when we dated 3 years ago. He had no right to call me that anymore

" Dont call me that, and what do you really want Chad, I know you didnt come down here out of pure goodwill withouth expecting anything in return" Sonny confronted him

" Well Sonny, your right, but then again, you always were smart. What I have is a proposition for you. Youll get your reputation and economic problems solved and all you have to do is follow my conditions" he stated

" Seems to simple, what do you really want Chad?" Sonny asked him.

" I only want what you denied me 3 years ago Sonny" He answered her as his eyes ran up and down her body, focusing indecently in her chest and curves.

" Get the hell out NOW!" Sonny shouted at him.

" I will, but think it over Monroe, you know I can provide my part of the deal, but you have to comply with my conditions, heres my card, you have one week to decide what your gonna do, after that, Im leaving with my offer" Chad stated as he took out one of his bussiness cards and placed it at her desk before turning around to leave. Sonny followed him and slammed the door closed as soon as he was out of it.

She couldnt believe his nerve. After all he had done to her, he still thought he could get the one thing she hadnt given him yet. She gave him everything else, when they were dating he practically owned her. She couldnt believe him. But there was one thing she knew for certain...

She would accept his deal the day that hell freezes over.

************************************************************

**AN: Ok, sorry for taking so long to update its just that some things have come up and I hadnt had a chance to write. Its actuall almost 4 am here lol. Well, next chapter is when things get interesting and its revieled what Chad did to Sonny. Oh and just as a side note, Chad is the owner of a hotel and spa chain and he co-owns one of the biggest fashion Magazines with his bestfriend. Youll see why thats important in the next chapter lol.**

**PS. I will try to upload for ' Life isnt a fairytale" the Sequel to " you belong with me tomorrow" Its kinda slow at first but it gets much better lol **

**Read and Review Please !!**


	3. hell just froze over

**Chapter 2**

**disclaimer- i own nothing**

**warning- well, it IS an M rated fic so if something offends you please dont burn me lol **

*******************************************************************

Hell was about to freeze over.

She couldnt believe it, but she had no other choice. It had been almost a week since Chad had come with his " proposal" and she still hadnt been able to get a loan. The banks would look down on her as if she was a thief, and nobody would hire her at the moment. Plus, the people from the charity were expecting her to pay back the money she supposevely stole and her mother kept calling her asking her for the money for her treatment. She was lost, and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed his help.

She couldnt belive it though. Her dignity was the only thing she had kept intact over everything and for so many years. Nobody had ever tainted it, and now, she was going to give it to him to shatter it.

She got ready, deciding to just wear a pair of skinny jeans with a black t-shirt. She had a feeling she wouldnt need them too much today. She placed her hair up into a loose ponytail and headed out to her own personal nightmare.

****************

Chad was sitting in his huge desk as Cooper Inc. The week was almost up and he still hadnt even recieved a call from Sonny. Maybe he had understimated her, but he was sure that wasnt it. Sonny always did what got her more fame or money. Thats why she left him last time. For an old rockstar that had been at a party he trew. They had been on all the tabloids for weeks and he had been humilliated. After all, who else had ever left Chad Dylan Cooper? He always left them, not the other way around.

_" Mr Cooper, there is a Sonny Monroe here who wishes to speak to you, should I let her in?" _ Came the voice of his secretary.

_Yes_, thought Chad. He knew she would budge, plus it hadnt had hurt that he had asked the banks to not give her a lone. But, she didnt have to know about that. He told his secretary to let her in and to cancel all his appointments for the rest of the day, plus to hold all his calls, since he was likely leaving early.

Sonny walked into his office and Chad lost his breath. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had been so pure when they dated. But it is true that nothing is ever what it seems. She walked towards his desk and sat on the chair in front of him. Then she looked up to him and stared into his eyes with all the dignity she could muster.

" Ok Chad, you won, so tell me exactly what is this deal going to be about?" she asked

" Well Sonny, lets go over the benifits for both of us. Lets start with you. Ill pay the money you owe to charity and Ill give a rather big donation so that they leave you alone, of course, it will appear that it is from the both of us. I also have an uderstanding that you are supporting your mother and her husband, Ill pay for that too, and pretty soon youll have your reputation and status back." he stated

" Whats the catch Chad, tell me bluntly what you expect in change" Sonny asked him

" Ok, Ill do everything I told you, but you have to be my lover for the amount of time I wish. You will do what I tell you and listen to me. and thats it. And were going public Thats all you have to do Sonny, and Ill solve all your problems. So do you accept?" Chad asked with a allready knew the answer.

Sonny tilted her head to the side, she knew thats what he would ask from her. Thats all he had wanted 3 years ago so it was obvious that he would still want the same thing this time. Last time he had pretended that he cared for her, but this time he didnt even have to bother, he could just go for what he wanted and she wasnt going to refuse. She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

" Ill do it, but you should know that im not an expert, so dont expect much" Sonny wondered if she should tell him or not, but decided that it would be safer for her if she did " Im still a virgin" she stated

Chad let out a small laugh before telling her " Sonny, if your a virgin I swear I will marry you"

" I would never marry you and dont say I didnt tell you" Spat Sonny at him

He simply chuckled and told her to follow him, while telling his seretary he was leaving for the rest of the day. He pulled out his cell and call for a specialist to go to his house with different types of clothing for Sonny to wear. If he was paying so much to have her, he sure as hell was gonna show her off.

**************************************************************

**AN: Ill upload later probably, the next chapter shows why she left him R&R please.**


	4. what you wanted

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

**Warning- Sort of a lemon at the end**

*****************************************************************

Sonny followed Chad out of his office and down to his new black Mercedes. She got into the passanger seat and Chad started driving away towards his mansion. The complete ride was silent, exept for stolen glances from both of them. Sonny couldnt believe how incredibly handsome he was. He was even better looking then he had been when they dated 3 years back. He had been twenty one then and still had some boyish features in his face, but now he was 24 and they were all practically gone. He didnt look like a boy anymore, he looked like a man and his muscled only helped to encourage that image of him. He was buffer then he had been before but in an athletic way. He had changed, but the only thing that truly hurted Sonny was that his eyes had changed too. They were still the same amazing shade of blue that she had fallen in love with 3 years ago, but they were different now. Before, his eyes used to sparkle wiith joy and mischief, something Sonny just loved, but now they were dull, hard,and cold.

_Snap out of it Sonny, hes the enemy , remember_, She mentally scolded herself.

On his side Chad was having similar thoughts. He couldnt believe just how more beautiful she had gotten. She had always been beautiful, but before she had barely turned 18 when they started dating, and she had more of a ''cute'' look to her.. Now, she didnt look cute, she looked amazing. He noted that she was taller then she had been before, but that she seemed to be the perfect height for him. He also noticed from when she was standing in his office and now next to fim that she had filled out. She still was thin, actually a little too much, but she had filled in. She had developed some amazing curves in the last 3 years and her breast had grown too. He smirked to himself. He noticed her hair was longer now and straight, no layers nothing, just he landed in the last part of his inspection, her face. He hadnt really paid attention to it until now. Her face was pretty much the same as it had been before, exept that it now seemed more outlined and thinner but thats not what shocked him. What shocked him were her eyes. He always knew that Sonny Monroe had the pretties eyes he had ever seen. They were huge and brown and they used to be so innocent and filled with happines and joy. She always expressed her emotions through her eyes but now they seemed so empty. Her eyes looked defeated, as if there was nothing left inside of her. He couldnt help but feel a sting of sorrow when he looked in her eyes and wondered what had happpened to her after she left him, why she looked so depressed and simply empty, also why she was so thin and maybe..

_Stop it Cooper, what do you care what happened, she left remember? She left and embarassed you for weeks so what do you care what happened, the only thing that matters is that your gonna get back at her for it today and for as long as you want._

The rest of the ride was silent, both trying to avoid any sort of eye contact. Soon, Chad pulled into his driveway and led them inside to his living room. he really had an amazing house, standing 3 stories high and the widest house Sonny had ever seen. The first thing you saw when you walked in was the grand staircase. Chad led her to the room and they were encountered by a woman and her another two girls. The woman was pretty and she looked very stylish.

" Ah, Madame Rogue, thanks for coming in such short notice but its for a special cause" Chad said to the lady.

" Yes, well, your lucky that your one of my favorite clients, specially since you never forget to mension me when your asked who your dressed by" Madame Rogue said with a french accent. " Well, who am I dressing?" she asked

Chad moved to the side and pushed me towards the woman.

" This is someone you probably heard of allready. Shes Sonny Monroe and shes my new girlfriend. Were going public and you know if shes gonna be seen with me she has to look her best. And who better to get her there then you?" Chad said with a grin. I cringed a little at his words. Of course he would only want me to be his little trophy girl.

" Oh, yes I have heard of the famous Sonny Monroe, and yes, no one is better for this then me. Leave it in my hands Chad and you will have the most beautiful girlfriend anyone has ever seen. Do you want a total change of look?" She asked. Sonny thought she was referring to her and was about to say 'no' when Chad answered for her.

" Yes, change everything that you want" Chad answered. Sonny turned around to argue with him, but Chad raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to argue with him about it. She stayed quiet, for the time being, Chad Dylan Cooper owned her and he chose how she dressed and looked if he wanted to.

" Well, I have to fix some paperwork but i'll be back later. Madame Rogue call me when your done. He was about to leave when he turned back and leaned down to whisper something into Madame Rogues ear. She nodded in understanding and Chad left.

Madame Rogue headed towards Sonny and started taking measurements. She noted everything down and then asked her to take a seat. Her assistants had set up a huge mirror and table with more beauty supplies then Sonny had ever seen. Everything was really colorful and look delicate. Sonny wasnt used to any of it. She liked to keep her face with natural tones and only used make-up when forced to for a photo shoot or runway show. Sonny sat down on her seat and Madame Rogue got to work. The first thing she did was start on her hair. Sonny closed her eyes when she began hearing the sounds of hair being cut. She like having her hair the way it was,but it was Chads orders. After a couple of minutes, Madame Rogue turned her around and startd applying her makeup. Sonny did as she was instructed and just left her work. After a couple of minutes Madame Rogue cleared her throat.

" Once again, I have achieved perfection" She complimented herself

Sonny turned around to face the mirror and check her new look she couldnt stop the gasp that escaped her mouth when she took in her new image. Sonny never really considered herself beautiful, but now looking in the mirror she couldnt deny that she was pretty. Madame Rogue had cutted her hair in different layers and had left her with bangs that seemed to naturally swoon to the left. Her hair looked amazing and she realized that it was the same lenght, omly the very tips had been cut.

" You didnt cut it short?" Sonny asked with a huge smile.

" _Non_" Answered Madame Rogue. " Mr. Cooper said that no matter what I did, to not cut your hair anymore than I _absolutely_ had to to fix it. He must really like your hair to dare and limit me in my art" She left out a small huff

Sonny couldnt help but smile. Chad had always told her when they were dating that she had pretty hair. She turned her attention bact to the mirror and noticed that her face looked normal. She had expected to see neon colors on her face or something equally different for her but instead saw that Madame Rogue had decided to use natural shades of brown to compliment her eyes and make them look bigger then they allready were. She had on only a small tint of blush and black mascara an eyeliner. A thing coat of clear lipgloss was on her lips, and as much as she hated to admit it, she loved her new look. She had been so stressed out lately that she had been avoiding and maltreating herself, for example, only eating when she had the chance or absolutely had to.

" Thank you Madame Rogue" Sonny said to the women and gave her a genuine smile.

" Well, to be truthfull, I dint really have much to do, you are truly a beautiful woman" Madame complimented her." Now go sit in that sofa while my assistants and I decide on what type of clothes will make you look better, plus, Mr Cooper requested you leave a dress on for when he returns"

Sonny nodded and headed to the sofa. She leaned her head back carefully not to mess up her hairdo. Withouth warning her thoughts started to have a mind of their own and Sonny couldnt stop them. All the memories that she had locked away in the depest corner of her mind started coming out and she couldnt help but have a flashback of that teribble night more than 3 years ago.

*Flashback*

Chad stood up from his bed and Sonny sat up straight. She leaned her head down.

" Im sorry Chad, I cant" she whispered

" You know what Sonny, Weve been going out for more than two months and Ive been a good boyfriend, you told me 'no' and I understood and had patience, but this is ridiculous. What are you so afraid of, dont you love?" Chad snapped at her.

" Chad you know I love you" Sonny answered him " I just cant yet" she whispered again and looked down once again.

" Well, I dont think I can stay in a relationship like this either" he snapped and walked out, slamming the door on his way.

Sonny let out a sob and hugged her knees. Today had started out as such a great day, Chad had thrown a party and invited everyone who he said 'were anyone'. The had joked and kissed and she thought they were great, then she asked him to accompany her to her room and he must have gotten the wrong idea. He kissed her and she kissed him back. One thing led to another and soon they were both in her bed. they kept kissing until Sonny realized that he had undone the knot to her bikini top. She pushed him off and now here she was crying her heart out.

_Why arent you with him, what are you so afraid of? _Sonny thought to herself. _Dont be stupid, if you dont give him what he wants, hes going to look for it in someone else. You love him, what else do you need? You have to do this Sonny, you have to because you love, you dont want to lose him, and you want to make him happy._

Sonny was decided. She was going to go look for Chad and tell him that she had thought about it and changed her mind, she was going to tell him she was ready. She fixed her bikiny and placed the sundress she had been wearing over it on again. She looked in the mirror and fixed her make-up and cleaned the dry tears away from her face. Then she headed out to look for Chad. She walked around the house and realized that almost everyone had left allready, which made it easier for her to hear some voices coming from the gameroom. She recognized some of them as Chads friends and concluded that he must be there with them. She quietely made her way to them and froze when she hear what they were talking about. She hid behind some boxes and listened.

" So Cooper, any luck deflowering the beautiful Sonny Monroe yet?" asked Chad's best friend, James Conroy, with a smirk.

" No" Chad answered simply, and Sonny could hear the hint of annoyance in his tone.

" Oh man, these are gonna be the easiest five grand Im ever going to make" James joked

" Shut up James" Chad warned

" Bro, just remember, the bet is that you have to go out with the Ice Princess and get her to put out. And damn, youve been at it for more then two months and the little prude still hasnt given you anything! Can it be that the legendary Chad Dylan Cooper is losing his touch!" said James and Sonny heard some of them chuckle and laugh. And worst of all, Chad didnt say anything. He didnt defend her or say anything, he just stood there and left his friends laugh at her behind her back and talk about her as if she was an object.

That was the exact moment that Chad Dylan Cooper broke her heart.

She realized that he didnt care about her and looked at her as a bet. Thats why he had been so insisting on them having sex. In that exact moment Sonny swore to herself that she would never let him touch her ever again. She ran from the gameroom as quietly as she could and kept running until she was outside in the beach. Out of everything from his house, the part that Sonny loved the most was that you just had to go outside and his private beach was there. Sonny ran to the shore and collapsed on the sand, finally allowing herself to let all her tears and pain come out. She didnt know what to do, all of her things were in her room and she was sure that Chad would be there by now. She couldnt face him or any of his friends. They had all laughed and joked at her expense. She left out another sobb

" You know, a girl as beautyful as you are shouldnt ever have to cry, whats the matter?" she heard a male voice ask her. Sonny turned around to see Chris Stronghold there. The man was a legend and he was one of the guest at Chads party.

" I think Im allowed to cry when I just had my heart broken" Sonny answered him

" By that pretty boy of a boyfriend you have? What did he do?' he asked and sounded guenuinely conserned

" Hes using me as a bet, he betted with his friends that he could get me to have sex with him" Sonny confessed, she didnt know why, but the old rockstar gave her a trusting feeling.

"That prick" she heard him mutter." Well dont sit there and cry love, how about if we both help each other out?" he proposed

" what do you mean?" Sonny asked

" Well, that dick humilliated you in front of his friends so youre gonna humilliate him in front of everyone. I have a tour that starts tomorrow, in fact, I have to leave right now and thats why I was taking one last walk in the beach. leave with me and well pretend that were dating. It'll come out in the magazines that you left him for me and its gonna hurt his ego. Do to him what he did to you. Im an old rockstar, but I used to be a sex symbol, If it goes public that im dating one of the most beautiful models in the world, my reputation will come back" he finished.

Sonny understood what he meant and agreed. She called Tawni, the only person she trusted there, to get her purse and get it for her, she didnt even go back to the house, she just left with Chris and they headed to the airport. The next couple of weeks had been a blurred. They had pretended to date and the paparazzi had been all over them. Their faces had been on every magazine cover in the US. they kept comparing Chris and Chad. It had been great but they decided that their purpose was done and "broke up" after a few weeks. Sonny still talked to Chris often.

*Flashback Ends*

Sonny was shaken out of her trip down memory lane when she heard Madame Rogue call her. She had in her hand a variety of dresses, all different colors and designs. She made Sonny try on all of them and model them to see which color and design looked better on her. finally, Sonny tried on a beautiful lylac dress that ended a couple of inches above her knee. Sonny was about to change out of it when Madame Rogue stopped her.

" No, you keep that dress on, Mr Cooper said he wanted you to wear that when he came back, and hes allready on his way down." Madame Rogue told her

Speak of the devil, Sonny thought when she turned around to see Chad only a couple of feet away from her. He closed the space and thanked Madame Rogue, telling her to send him his tab and he would pay her for her services. Madame and her assistants packed everything and 10 minutes later they were out the door.

" Follow me" Instructed Chad and Sonny did. Chad led her to his master bedroom up the stairs and they both went in. Sonny took in the room, it was huge and beautiful, with rich dark blue and pear colors. Sonny froze when she saw the huge bed in the middle. Sonny sat on the bed and waited for Chad. He made his way over to her and sat next to her.

Chad raised a hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer towards himself and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss started sweet and slow, but soon has escalated to to a passionate kiss. They both had so many mixed emotions and feelings. Sonny wanted to hate him, she truly wanted to feel disgust because he was touching her, but she didnt, she felt amazing with Chad kissing her. Chad leaned her down onto the bed and got on top of her. His hand started making its way under her dress and over her thighs. She gasped when she felt him start to trace patterns over her covered center. He got off of her.

" Take your dress off " he ordered her with a hoarse voice. She stood up and did as she was told and tried to unzip her dress but couldnt. He reached over to her back and pulled the zipper down, as soon as the zipper was completely undone, the dress fell and stopped at her hips for a second before its continued cascading down her body. He reached for her bra strip and undid it quickly. She stood still. He walked in front of her and took it off for her. Taking in her appearance.

_God, she is so beautiful_

Chad thought to himself as he watched her body. She was thin but full of curves, her breast were perfectly shaped and he loved them. Her skin was a light creamy color and soft. He kissed her and started tracing his fingers all over her body. They leaned into the bed and fell into it. Chad was once again on top of her and he deepened the kiss. He leaned up to take of his shirt and kicked off his shoes and crawled towards her to kiss her again.

_Dont let him see what he does to you, make him think it doesnt matter to you what he does, dont give him that pleasure_

Sonny thought to herself. Inside she was on a rollercoaster, but he couldnt see that. She shivered when she felt his hands begin to pull at her panties, and soon they were gone. He teased her and she scolded herself for letting out a loud moan that she had been suppressing. That was all he needed. In an instant, he pulled his boxers down and thrusted into her with force. He froze when he heard her scream in pain.

_Shit_, he thought, he looked up and saw her face conterted in pain and he could see her eyes begin to water.

" Sonny, you really were a virgin" he finally realized. She glared at him. " Ok, just give it a minute and the pain will go away, but tell me if it doesnt" he told her. He started pulling out slowly and thrusting himself inside her slowly repeatedly. Soon, Sonny felt the pain disappear and become replaced with an immense pleasure. her body took a mind of itself and her legs wrapped themselves around Chads waist while her arms wrapped around his head while he increased his pace. She didnt know why, but she opened her eyes and saw her reflection in the mirror.

_Look at yourself, you whore. Wrapping your arms around him and letting him do what hes been wanting for years. Wheres your dignity and respect? your nothing but his whore now._

Sonny closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut up the thoughts that came to her mind when she saw herself with Chad on the mirror. She was over taken with pleasure when she felt herself tighten around him and couldnt stop herself from moaning his name. A few thrust later he came inside of her and she was in total bliss. She felt him pull out from inside her body and layed down next to her. Sonny was starting to catch her breath and she turned her body to face the wall and not him.

" Sonny, did I hurt you?" Chad asked her when he saw her turn around.

" You should hurry up and get ready Chad, I mean you have to go brag and collect your money from the bet. I bet theyll be just thrilled that after all this time, you still managed to take my virginity away" Sonny answered him with all the hatred she could muster.

" What are you talking about? And how come you were still a virgin?" Chad asked, confused.

" I know Chad, I heard you that night after you stormed out of the room, I went to go look for you, to tell you that I had changed my mind and wanted to be with you. When I found you, you and all your little buddies where making fun of me, so I left, Chris offered me an escape route and I took it" She snapped at him

" You left me because of the bet? The bet was off, I went in there to tell James it was off, that I didnt want to do it anymore!" he told her

" Yeah, right, I wasnt born yesterday Chad, so leave me alone, you allready got what you wanted, just leave me alone for today, please" sonny asked in a pleading low voice.

Chad got out of the bed and headed to his bathroom to take a shower, he seiously needed to think.

*******************************************************************

**AN: I know it took me pretty long to update, but it was a pretty long chapter lol. **

**Read and Review please!!!!!!!!**


	5. Authors Note

**AN: Hi Everyone! **

**Im Sorry that I havent updated anything in forever now but my little brother crashed my computer, along with everything I had in it =[. So at first my dad said to wait for my older brother to fix it when he came back from San Diego and I did. Yeah, he actually made it worse and now its complete trash and I dont have a computer anymore. Right now Im in My Awesome Best friends house and she left me use her computer to write this quick message. **

**I AM going to keep writting as soon as they either fix my computer or get me my new laptop, but thats until september =(.**


End file.
